Valentine Contest
by blackcatismeow
Summary: A small contest being held by the Student Council. Can it be the matchmaker for two extremely shy lovers? AC oneshot


DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS/GSD.

A/N: The second fic of mine about Athrun and Cagalli. Please read and review. I promise I will improve my writing skill from this one to the ones after this. Thanks a lot.



13/02/...

"**Up! Now**, Kira!" Cagalli bursted into Kira's room and gave him a hard kick so that he was thrown out of his bed.

"Oww, what is it? So early in the morning." He whined and tried to stand up with the help of the bedpost.

"**Shut up!** Just hurry up! I need to go to school early today. I'll give you fifteen more minutes." Cagalli yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Ouch, I wonder what's up." Kira touched his forehead and went to the bathroom unsteadily. "That's strange Cagalli is up this early in the morning. She is always staying in bed late and every time I go and call her, she is always yelling and throwing her stuffs at me."

Fourteen minutes passed and Kira was standing ready at his car. Cagalli was jumping around the house and then she came to the car holding a cheese sandwich. They jumped into the car and he drove to Archangel high at the maximum speed. At 7:30 am, they were at the school gate. Cagalli jumped out and stormed into the yard.

"Hi, Cagalli." A singing voice called. A pink haired girl ran to Cagalli waving. Her eyes were shining like the crystal in the sun lights.

"Hello Lacus. So, are we still up for the plan?" Cagalli asked her best friend.

"Of course. So, let's go to the Student Council's room he is waiting. And he will tell you the details." Lacus grinned toothily and then ran to the building with Cagalli hand in hand.



"Please, Athrun, I beg you." Kira whined. His eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall at any times.

"No, Kira, anything but this." Replied Athrun determinedly.

"Look, I'm not asking you to jump into the boiling oil or something like that. Oh, please, please, best bud, please, only this time." Kira continued and used his puppy-dog-eyes attack. His eyes turned sparkling and his tears began to fall faster and faster every second passed. Athrun tried to avoid it, but it was of no use.

"_No no no Athrun, never give up, repeat after me, Kira won't win, Kira won't win, Kira won't win..."_ Athrun told himself.

"Athrun, please, please, I really need you this time, only this time, please please..." Kira knew he was about to win, and he put in more tears. My, he was the best pretender after all. He won. Athrun just sighed:

"Okay okay, Kira, stop crying." Athrun tried to stop Kira from crying buckets. But when Athrun agreed to help him, he stopped immediately.

"Thanks a lot Athrun, you are my best buddy, truly best buddy. Oh how much I love you." Then he jumped around like a horse.

"Now hold your horse and please, go away. I'm concentrating on this Math problem, you are annoying me." Athrun told Kira with a husky voice. He was really mad at his best friend.

"Okay, anything you want." Kira replied with a big grin on his face and got out in no time.

"Phew, finally... But what the hell is that?" Athrun thought...

_Flashback_...

_They were wandering around in the school yard while Dearka announced playfully on the school loudspeaker:_

"_Everybody, one minute please. Sure all of you know that tomorrow is a very special day, the Valentine day. It's a day for lovers, and anyone who are single, this is a good chance for you to find your partner. This is a contest that the Student Council has organized for you: we will choose ten pairs for tomorrow's contest. The contestants will have to be boys, and the tenor of the contest will be announced tomorrow. Remember, this is the slightest chance, and also the greatest chance for you all to have a date with the girls in dream of yours, and only ten firstest pairs can be chosen. Don't miss this or you will regret for the rest of you life."_

_Then Kira suddenly ran to the Council' room at maximum speed and enrolled for the contest, both him and Athrun to be the first pair. Well, that was not so surprising because he was one of the members of the Council and he already knew the grand prize. But for everybody else, the prize will be kept secret till the end of the contest. Then he began to plead Athrun to go with him, because if Athrun didn't go, he would be out mercilessly._

_End of flashback..._

"Wait, so what will be the grand prize? Dearka said that... it was good for anyone who are still single? So... can it be a date with some girls? No way... then..." Athrun thought and jumped up because of it. He dashed out and ran look for Kira to ask about the prize, meanwhile...

"Are... are you **kidding**?" Yelled a furious Cagalli. "You mean..." but Lacus held her mouth tight to stop her from yelling in the Council's room.

"Hush, Cagalli. It's okay, and isn't it funny?" Lacus asked innocently.

"But... But I... I..." Cagalli stuttered "This is really hard to say, but I think I... err..."

"Well, anyway, I leave this to you, Lacus. Please persuade her, or else the plan will be ruined." Dearka said exhaustedly after dodging Cagalli's punches.

"Very well, just rely on me. I will make sure that she attends this event." Lacus said confidently. Then she dragged her best friend out of the room. They went down to the school yard and chose a bench to sit.

"Now tell me, what is the problem?" Lacus asked with a small smile on her face.

"Err... I... I'mhavingacrush." Cagalli answered quickly.

"Pardon me?" Lacus blinked.

"I... I mean... I'm having a crush on somebody. And if I attend this, he will know and maybe he won't ever give me a chance." Cagalli said and bent down because of shyness while Lacus looked at her surprisedly.

"Shocking! So... who is that lucky guy?" Lacus asked curiously.

"Err, he... he is... err..." Cagalli blushed even deeper and stuttered. She couldn't say his name, even thinking about that guy made she blushes and her heart beats crazily.

"Fine, then let me guess..." Lacus chuckled and rubbed her forehead thoughtfully, "Is he... Seiran?"

"What are you saying? You must be kidding! There's no way I can like that bastard." Cagalli screamed in horror.

"Now now, calm down, then, who can he be... let me see... then is he... Shinn Asuka?" Lacus made another try.

"No, that one is a good friend, but never my..." Cagalli was stuck at the word.

"Oh, then... is he Dearka?" Lacus asked again.

"No, not him, he already has Milly." Cagalli replied giggling.

"Hello, is someone mentioning my name?" A brown head popped into the two.

"Oh, Milly." The two gasped in unison.

"Yes, it's me. What are you two talking about?"

"Err, it's a secret." Cagalli replied not looking at Miriallia.

"Spill it out. We are friends, remember?" Miriallia insisted, her eyes flashed playfully.

"Oh, Milly, you can't imagine, our Cagalli has admired someone. I'm guessing who that one is." Lacus gave Miriallia a big grin. "Ouch." And she received a slight nudge from Cagalli in no time.

"Wow, then, let me play with you two. Does he have special hair or eyes color?" Miriallia sat down on the bench next to Lacus and asked.

Cagalli simply nodded.

"Midnight blue and emerald green, right?" She continued.

"..." Was all she received.

"Woooo, you are so amazing, Milly! How did you know?" Lacus asked Miriallia admiringly.

"Well, every day, at recess time, a blond princess watches her blue haired prince..." Miriallia replied with a mysterious smile on across her face.

"Ah, I see. I'm so careless, ain't I?" Lacus said with a shy smile on her face, "Then, I know who that guy is."

"Oh really? Who is that lucky one?" Miriallia jumped up in joy.

"He is Athrun Zala, isn't he?" Lacus asked Cagalli with a smile on her lips. Those words startled Cagalli.

"I see. So it's a yes. Yay! He is the hottest guy in our school, right?" Miriallia burst out laughing and when Lacus nodded, she looked at Cagalli meaningfully:

"Heh heh, you have good eyes, friend."

"Ahem, now, can we return to our main subject?" Lacus cleared her throat loudly to draw the two's attention, "So, because of him, you aren't attending this? What a pity. But let's check on the list of the contestants, maybe he is one of them."

"Sure he is one of them, he is pairing with Kira. Dearka has just showed me the list. But what is that about?" Miriallia answered and asked curiously.

"There, he is in, so why not?" Lacus looked at her best friend with her puppy-dog eyes.

"But... Isn't that mean... He doesn't have an eye for me at all?" Cagalli asked her friends with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know, but anyway, it's a good chance. Oh please Cagalli, please." Lacus whined and her eyes flashed extremely cutely. (If Kira saw this, he would be fainting.)

"Oh, okay alright. Don't look at me like that, I'm in, okay?" Cagalli finally said defeated.

"Hurray!" Lacus jumped up in joy while Miriallia looked at the two questioningly.

"Dearka told me not to tell anyone about this, but it's okay, I will tell you. We are..."



"**Kira**! What the **hell** is the grand prize?" Athrun growled holding his best friend's collar.

"Err, it's the secret of the Council." Kira sweat dropped yet answered deviously.

"I don't care! If you don't tell me, Kira, then I take my words back." Athrun threatened Kira with a smirk on his face.

"H... Hey! You can't give away your words that easily." Kira protested weakly.

"I don't care! Tell me now!" Athrun ordered with a husky voice. Every time he turned furious, his voice became really husky.

"O... Okay, but promise me you will go with me." Kira answered defeated but conditionally with another sweat drop on his forehead.

"No, I won't promise anything until you tell me the detail." Athrun said coldly and dropped his hand.

"Ow, too bad! However, I will still tell you. Err... the grand prize will be... err... Lacus."

"**What?**" Athrun screamed in disbelief.

"That why I'm attending this, what else?" Kira said shrugging.

"Anything else?" Athrun asked suspiciously.

"Yes, actually, there's one more girl, also hot girl, but I don't know who she is. That selfish Dearka didn't tell me. Why?"

"Oh my God." Athrun sighed, "So, a date with those hot girls, right?"

"Yeah. You know how I feel about Lacus." Kira said blushing slightly.

"Then, I'm definitely out." Athrun looked at his best buddy shaking his head.

"Why? Athrun why?" Kira yelled, his eyes widened.

"Oh, well, you shouldn't know the reason." Athrun said starting to leave.

"No, tell me properly because I'm the one who will be harmed if you withdraw." Kira demanded while grabbing his friend's shoulder.

"So who was the one that helped me to enroll for that contest without asking my opinion?" Athrun snapped back.

"I... Err... I'm really sorry, but you know, this is very important to me." Kira stuttered in confusion.

"Then, I have my own reason to refuse attending this contest, alright?"

"Oh, I see, is that you have a crush on somebody?" Kira asked and winked at Athrun deviously.

"H... How... How did you kn... know that?" It was Athrun's turn to stutter.

"Well, too simple. If you haven't had an eye for any girl, then why do you refuse to attend this?" Kira explained trying to hold his laughter.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm having a crush on a girl, so... If I attend this and if we accidentally win, then she will know and that's it." Athrun sighed in misery, "You know, we are best friends, but I have to fight for my own happiness first, right?"

"Oh then, who is that girl in your dream?" Kira asked curiously, forgetting about his own business.

"Why should I tell you?" Athrun smirked.

"Because I'm your best buddy. Please Athrun, if you don't say I'll use my tears and puppy-dog-eyes attack again." Kira threatened and prepared to cry.

"Okay alright, don't cry. But promise me you will keep this a secret." Athrun sighed heavily feeling defeated.

"Yay! So who is she?"

"Guess who." Athrun smiled at Kira's childish reaction and demanded playfully.

"No, she can't be **my **Lacus, can she?" Kira was very very defensive.

"Idiot, of course she's not. We used to have an engagement, but it was only a long time ago." Athrun chuckled at his friend's manner.

"Phew" Kira gave a sigh of relief, "Then is she the Lacus-like girl?"

"You mean... **Mia Campbell**? Don't even mention her name! You are making me shiver Kira." Athrun warned with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Okay okay, then who can she be? Definitely not Milly, not Shiho either, not Stellar, not Meyrin, oww, my head is threatening to explode." Kira was holding his head and tearing his hair out while Athrun gave him a clue:

"She is very very familiar to you."

"Let's see. Hey, you mean... my sister?" Kira asked dangerously. His brother instinct was flaring up.

"Bingo." Athrun said with an innocent smile on his face. My, does he even know how to blush?

"**Y.o.u** l.i.k.e **h.e.r**? M.y s.i.s.t.e.r **C.a.g.a.l.l.i**?" Kira repeated in disbelief, his eyes widened and he emphasized each letter to assure that he didn't mishear.

"Yeah, what is the problem?" Athrun blinked in the face of Kira's surprise.

"She... She's a tomboy, you sure you didn't mistake her to anyone else, huh?" Kira asked once again.

"Come on Kira, you know I'm not kidding." Athrun began to be annoyed. There were veins popped up on his forehead.

**Splash!** Kira fell into the fountain right behind him.



The next day...

"Hello everybody. This is a really nice day for treasure hunting, right?" Dearka announced on the loudspeaker a bit too loudly. "Today is the day off, so we will have the whole day for our contest. Are you ready?"

"**Aye!**" The crowd cheered in anxiety.

"Good. The rule is very simple. Here in the school, we have hid twenty rings around, go find those and hand them in at the Council's room by 5:00 pm or no one will win. Remember, each pair will have to find two rings, and no cheating. Get it?"

"**What?**" The crowd screamed in horror. There school was huge, and finding two rings for each pair? Looked like it was impossible.

"No need to be disappointed. You all have the whole day, and I'm always waiting for you. Heh heh, listen here, the grand prize will be a date with two hottest girls in our school, understand?" Dearka added deviously "So what are you waiting for? Go and look for the precious rings, don't waste your time standing here."

"..." The crowd of boys remained silence for a minute, then no one told anyone else anything, they went rushing for the rings.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Athrun asked his brown haired partner discouragedly.

"Go look for the rings, what else?" Kira blinked.

"I mean, where will we start?"

"Uhm, anywhere. Just go around, look carefully at everything on your way, the rings might appear at anytime." Kira smiled "I don't know where that evil Dearka hid those rings either, but how can we give up this early, right?"

"Okay, so we'd better spread out. You go to block A, I'll go to block B, at 10:00 I'll meet you at the library." Athrun suggested.

"Good idea. Then, I'm off, good luck." Kira grinned, ran to block A waving his hand to Athrun.

"_Sheesh, that kid sure is excited. I'm regretting I have agreed with him before."_ Athrun sighed mentally.

_Flashback..._

"_Wake up, hey Kira! Are you okay?" Athrun shook Kira's body furiously. He had just got his best buddy out of the fountain and both of them were soaking wet. And Kira was unconscious._

"_Oww, where am I?" Kira slowly opened his eyes and looked around helplessly._

"_Did you lose your mind or something? You fell into the fountain after hearing that I like your sister. Remember now?"_

"_Ah, yeah. So... You really like her, don't you?" Kira asked again._

_Athrun only nodded. Kira sighed, and when he thought that he wouldn't be able to attend anymore, he cried buckets and covered his face with his hands. There were people walking by looked at them as if they were some kind of monsters. And that really made Athrun shy. (I said that he was shy, not that he blushed)_

"_Oh Kira, stop crying. There are people watching us." He tried to stop his friend from crying in a very very clumsy way._

"_Ic... Ignore them... Ic... I... I don't... Ic... care anymore..." Kira said still sobbing. My, he was crying like there was no tomorrow._

"_H... Hey, don't cry. You are a boy, remember?" Athrun tried again desperately._

"_A boy... Ic... can cry... Ic... you know. Lacus... Ic... has told me so... Ic"_

"_Okay okay, don't cry Kira. I... Maybe I'll go with you tomorrow." Athrun finally said. He was indeed soaking wet in sweat._

"_Re... Really? Ic... But how about my sister? Ic..." Kira still didn't stop but he slowed his tear drops down and looked at Athrun like an innocent deer._

"_Okay, if she knows, I will explain to her properly, but promise me you will help me to explain to her." Athrun regretted what he had said, but it was too late._

"_Thank you Athrun. I promise." Kira wiped his tears away and gave a weak smile._

_End of flashback..._

Athrun wandered aimlessly in the huge building. Then who-knows-what urged him to go to the science room. He came in and stood there, staring at the experimenting tools blankly. He was wondering why he went there, but something told him that he should probably go and search the room. Maybe his sixth sense? He went rummaging all the room and the only things he found was spider webs and dust. He coughed and sneezed, so he pulled his handkerchief out to wipe the snivel away.

"Stupid sixth sense." He cursed himself and then left the room

"_Wait a minute. Don't you remember what did you have here, friend?"_ A voice echoed in his head. Athrun turned around but found no one behind him.

"_What was that? My delirium hallucination?"_

"_Of course not, you idiot."_ The voice echoed again.

"Hey, what the hell are you?" Athrun growled. His voice woke the sleeping bats in the building up.

"_Stay quiet. No need to worry. Just because you are thinking with your reason, and I'm your emotional part. I'm telling you what you miss. Call me whatever you like."_

"Hey, get out! Don't joke with me or else I'll kick your ass!" Athrun still yelled.

"_I told you to stay quiet. Don't you remember that in this room you have had an unforgettable day in your life? And now you forget it?"_ The stubborn hidden one still teased him in stead of getting away.

"Huh? Unforgettable day? So what was that my emotional part?" Athrun said sarcastically.

"_Look into your memories you pea brain."_

"Stop calling me pea brain or else..." Athrun squared up.

"_Or else what? Just go look for what you miss instead of the stupid ring."_ The voice ordered seriously that he couldn't resist.

"Let's see, what did I miss?" Athrun tried to find the missing part, but he was so clueless, he spent thirty minutes standing still like an idiot.

"_Sheesh, you are truly a pea brain. Let me tell you, it was the place that you first met your honey in dream. Remember now?"_

"Oh, I... I remember now. She was lost when transferred here, and went into this room. I was the only one stayed in the room after class to conduct some more experiments. "

"_Good, you have recalled it now."_ The voice complimented.

"And she asked me the way to her class, and..."

"_Okay, there, you have recalled it. Here, let's go with me, I'll show you some places of memories in this school on this special day."_ The voice interrupted his thought.

"Well, one question. Why do you appear at such times?" Athrun asked, he was less annoyed after recalled his first good memory with Cagalli.

"_Because it's Valentine day. Last year, you haven't had any crush on any girls, so I appear at this time to help you."_

"But... How about the contest?"

"_Don't worry, I will leave after lunch."_ The voice calmed his nerves.

"_Okay then, let's go."_ Athrun was also a little interested in the idea going around to find his good memories with Cagalli back. So the whole morning, they went roaming around the school relaxed.

"Now... What?" Athrun finally asked.

"_Oh, look at your watch, it's 10:00 am already. Go and meet your buddy. I'm leaving, funny enough."_

"What? Hey!" Athrun called out loud, his voice echoed in the building, but there was no answer. "Geez, he suddenly came, then left. Very funny. That bastard is really moody." He commented then quickly walked to the library and as he stepped his first step into the room, he found Kira sniffing in a corner with a soaking handkerchief.

"What's the matter?" Athrun asked, vaguely figured out what had happened to his friend.

"Oh, it's you. Were you able to find anything?" Kira greeted and gave a sad smile.

"No, what about you?"

"Unluckily, it's a no." Kira replied, his tears continued to fall down uncontrollably.

"Come on, stop crying already. Let's go to the canteen and have some lunch. You must be hungry." Athrun patted his best buddy's back and went to the canteen with Kira alongside. He was feeling really sorry for Kira, if he had searched for the rings in the morning, maybe he would be able to find one, and he could cheer Kira up by that.

"_Oh, why did I follow that stupid emotional part of me?"_ He sighed and slapped himself mentally.

"Are you okay? You don't look so well." Kira waved his hand in front of Athrun's face.

"Oh, what? Ah yeah I'm fine."

When they arrived at the canteen, there were about ten boys there. They were having their lunch. Some looked extremely happy, and some looked like it was the end of the world.

"There's an empty table over there. Let's get it." Kira suggested trying to be cheerful, but his voice sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Uhm, you go there first. I'll go and order." Athrun answered and began to head for the bar.

"Then, I'll have spaghetti and iced tea." Kira said and ran to the table. Athrun looked at his best friend's running figure and felt pitiful for Kira.

"_Okay, Kira, from now on, I will attend this seriously. And I will make sure you win a great date with Lacus."_ Athrun told himself and went to the bar. Five minutes later, he went back to the table and they just sat there waiting, each one followed their own thought.

"So, what did you ordered?" Kira finally broke the silence.

"A cheese burger and ice cream." Athrun replied smiling.

"Ice cream?" Kira's eyes widened at Athrun's idea of lunch. "Who will have ice cream for lunch?"

"Many people. The weather's hot, and so it's normal to have ice cream." Athrun giggled at Kira's funny face.

"Oh, so you and my sister are alike, she usually has ice cream for lunch too." Kira laughed, "Good thing. Maybe I'll be the matchmaker for you two."

"Nah, you think so?" Athrun raised an eyebrow in surprise. He was wondering why Kira suddenly became so kind talking about his dear sister.

"Yeah, because you are the most reliable one. But don't think that I allow you to pay your court to my sister so you can take advantage on her." Kira warned and there were dangerous glints in his eyes.

"Promise you I won't do anything until I become your brother-in-law." Athrun laughed playfully.

"That's good, boy." Kira nodded and grinned as big as he could. All of a sudden, they heard shouting and the sounds of tables and chairs falling on the floor.

"Waiter!" Someone called arrogantly.

"Look, it's Yuuna Roma Seiran." Kira whispered.

"Yeah I know. So arrogant and hateful he is, but well, I don't think we should get ourselves into trouble." Athrun whispered back while receiving a huge cheese burger and an ice cream from a terrified waitress, and Kira was receiving a plate of spaghetti and a glass of iced tea. There was a purple-haired boy standing at the bar, the waiter was biting his lower lip so as not to kick the boy out of the canteen. Everyone was angry at the newcomer's manner, but none dared to speak because of his gang.

"Hey you!" Called a good-looking silver haired boy. "You are so annoying!"

"Who the heck are you?" Asked the newcomer through gritted teeth.

"Yuuna Roma Seiran, right? Don't think that you are the boss here. Get lost before I get angry." Ordered the other boy.

"D... you! Who do think you are? Dare to talk to me that rudely, you are dead, man." Yuuna replied tucking his sleeves up ready for a fight.

"Now now, calm down you two." Athrun came between the two hotheaded boys trying to prevent a cat fight in the canteen. Without saying a word, Yuuna immediately punched the annoying interrupter, but Athrun was faster, he dodged it and caught Yuuna by his twist.

"Please stop fighting." Athrun demanded as calmly as he could as for he was getting angry after the punch.

"Let go of me, you **bastard**!" Yuuna growled. He tried to kick his opponent's shank, but again, Athrun dodged it easily.

"This is your last warning, I'm losing my temper." Athrun warned as he twisted Yuuna's arm painfully. The silver haired boy just smirked and folded his arm in front of his chest watching the play in front of his eyes. His icy cold eyes narrowed, and his face became more evil than ever.

"Let go of me!" Yuuna continued to shout stubbornly.

"**No**, get out of here and watch your behavior!" Athrun said and dragged him to the door before let go. Yuuna's face turned blue, then he ran away.

"Hey buddy, you said you don't want any trouble." Kira looked at Athrun questioningly.

"Just because I don't like trouble doesn't mean I can allow a fight in the canteen, anyway I'm one of the sub-supervisors, right?" He replied with a smile.

"Hello there. I'm Yzak Joule. Athrun Zala right?" The boy jerked up his chin at Athrun.

"Yes I am. About before, you are very right to stop that boy, but please don't start a fight here." Athrun smiled gently.

"Don't give me orders. I'm not as stupid as that jackass so that I will start a fight in the school. But if you piss me off, then watch your way home carefully." Yzak smirked and went away.

"Sheesh, what the day is today?" Athrun grunted before sitting down on his chair.

"Will you be okay? That Yuuna sure will take revenge on you." Kira asked worriedly.

"Who cares? No need to worry, I can take care of myself." Athrun smiled and ate his ice cream deliciously.

"**Ouch!**" He suddenly bit something really hard, his jaw wanted to say goodbye to its master.

"What is it?" Kira asked as Athrun took something out from his mouth. My god! Was it a **tooth?**

"Oh!" They gasped in unison. In Athrun's hand was a shiny golden ring.

"Is... Is this the ring?" Kira asked not believed in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes madly, and then he opened his eyes again. A round thing, golden, shiny, what do people call it? Of course it's a **golden ring**!

"A ring... in my ice cream?" Athrun asked himself in confusion. He either didn't believe in his sudden luck.

"**Yay!**" Kira screamed jumping around like a child receiving its toy. The others stared at the object on Athrun's hand jealously, some of them had one ring, the others had none. No one had two, but the ones who got their rings had to search everywhere in the entire school, but the two... only needed to eat an ice cream? So unfair and unbelievable.

"So, let's go find another ring Kira." Athrun said and dragged Kira out of the canteen to continue their hunting contest. The big hand was pointing 1:30 pm. The sunlights were burning people's skin.

"Oww, it's too hot." Kira panted. "Should we go together now, or should we spread out like this morning?" He turned to his best buddy.

"It's up to you. What do you think?" Athrun asked back.

"Well, according to me, I think that we should spread out." Kira smiled.

"Well, then, I'm off. Good luck." Athrun said and was about to leave when Kira called him back. He turned around and smiled:

"What is it?"

"Be careful with the Yuuna's gang."

"I said don't worry. I will be okay."

Kira only shrugged. Then he went on his own way. Of course, having enough rings or not, each of them will have to be at the Council's room by 5:00 pm.



"Did you see that?" Lacus asked the blonde sitting next to her.

"Yes." The blonde replied plainly.

"What's with you? He is Athrun Zala." Lacus was shocked at her friend's mindlessness.

"Yeah." The girl gave a heavy sigh.

"Aren't you glad that he wasn't involved in a fight?" Lacus blinked.

"I... I'm glad. But... I... I think that... I shouldn't dream of being his girl anymore." She gulped and said difficultly.

"Why?" Lacus almost chocked. She didn't know why her best friend act that way, and then? She said she shouldn't be her love's girl?

"I don't think I even have a chance." The girl sighed again. This time, her amber orbs looked straight into the crystal clear blue eyes of the pink haired girl.

"Idiot! What are you talking about? You didn't even try. Then how can you say that he won't like you? Anyway, you are one of the hottest girls in our school."

"But... But I..." The blonde looked down, her hand were playing with her silky golden hair.

"Nah, let's not talk about that anymore. You will have your chance, so don't be desperate."

"Oh, okay okay." The blonde finally said. "You know Lacus, sometimes I'm really jealous of you. You like Kira and you know he loves you, that's so simple. And I? I die for him, but there's no way he could like a girl like me."

"Don't give up, Cagalli. I told you there are many boys who want you to be their girlfriend, what if Athrun is one of them?" Lacus said.

"No way. Okay, it's not a very happy topic to talk about, so let's change the topic. Right?"

"Hello everybody. Lunch's here!" Shouted Miriallia standing at the door with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, great! Thank you Milly. I'm starving." Cagalli jumped on her brown haired friend and grabbed the food bag.

"Sheesh, impatient as always." Miriallia shook her head slightly and took out a hamburger. "Who wants hamburger?"

"Me." Shouted a boy's voice from behind the curtain.

"Come here and get it, you lazy cat." Miriallia ordered. A blonde came out, his hair was a little like Cagalli's color, but not as smooth as hers.

"Oh, thank you Milly." He grinned and caught the hamburger that Miriallia tossed perfectly.

"Then, who will have chicken burger?" Miriallia took out a delicious-looking chicken burger.

"Do you want it Cagalli? Oh, no? Then I'll have it." Lacus asked her best friend, and then received the burger from Miriallia's hand when Cagalli shook her head.

"One cheese burger left, do you want it Cagalli?" Miriallia asked looking at Cagalli.

"Cheese burger? Really? Oh great. It's my favorite!" She jumped up in joy and grabbed the burger, then devoured it all in less than one minute.

"Geez, Carnivore, aren't you?" Miriallia commented sighing, then she held out a box of ice cream. "Here's your ice cream, Cagalli."

"Ice cream? Brilliant! I love you so much Milly." Cagalli grinned and took the box. She held up the spoon and put the ice cream into her mouth deliciously.

"How does it taste?" Lacus asked giggling along with Dearka.

"My heart is melted." Cagalli replied shortly and offered:

"Wanna have some?"

"No thanks, I don't like chocolate ice cream very much, but if you offer this to a definite person, he would be really really happy, you know." Lacus shrugged gently and took another bite of her burger.

"Let me guess, is he Athrun Zala?" Dearka interrupted.

"He is. How would you know?" Lacus swallowed difficultly and asked him.

"Well, Milly told me that Cagalli is having a crush on him. And I also know that he loves any kinds of chocolates." Dearka said pointing at Miriallia.

"**M.i.l.l.y!** You are **dead!**" Cagalli growled dangerously and that made Miriallia flinch. She hid behind Dearka's wide back putting herself under his protection.

"How **dare** you tell him **that**?" Cagalli stomped ahead, there were smoke coming out from her ears.

"Please I beg you. You know he is my... err... my boyfriend." Miriallia was using the sweetest voice she could fake out. Her hands were crushing Dearka's arm like a little lost bird.

"Okay okay Cagalli, please don't threaten my Milly like that. I will pay you whatever you want." Dearka tried to calm the hotheaded Cagalli down. But he was really really stupid doing that. **Bop**! His left cheek was as red and swelled as a tomato.

"Oh, Cagalli, no need to act violently like that. Maybe he can do something about Athrun, Anyway he is Athrun's friend, right?" Lacus tried her best to get rid of her best friend's tantrum by mentioning Athrun and it was very wise of her to do so as Cagalli blushed and half of her anger vanished.

"Yeah that's right. At least I can let them win this contest and manage a really romantic date for you two, how's that?" Dearka asked rubbing his sore cheek.

"What are you talking about? That means... you are cheating?" Cagalli asked helplessly.

"From the beginning." Dearka chuckled. His eyes got a tic of winking at Cagalli.

"Huh?" Cagalli blinked and blinked before the truth Dearka had just told her.

"Yeah, well, you know, I am the one who told the waitress to put the ring into his ice cream, and if you want, I will let him win." Dearka tried to stand up with the help of Miriallia.

"Look, they are prideful boys, if you let them know, then their pride will be swallowed to the last piece. Just let them go find the rings themselves, that's better." Cagalli frowned. But somewhere in her heart, it was telling her that she wanted Athrun to win, however, she had to be fair to everyone, that was what her reason kept telling her to do.

"Very well then, I won't help them anymore. But what you said need to be taken back, because the one who comes up with the idea was not me. It was Lacus's idea." Dearka said tilted his head to Lacus. Immediately, the two girls turned their head two the pink haired girl who was putting the last piece of burger into her mouth.

"I... Err, I didn't know why but the idea just popped into my head." Lacus explained weakly that nobody would be persuaded by her reason.

"Heh heh, I see Lacus, you are crazy because of Kira, aren't you?" Miriallia asked winking at the confused girl standing in front of her.

"I... I... No... I..." Lacus stuttered, her facing was turning as red and hot as the sun.

"Bad Lacus." Cagalli commented playfully with a smirk on her face. The three burst out laughing except for the one who was being teased.

"Okay. Uhm Dearka? No cheating, but if they win, then you are in charge of organizing us a good place and dinner. Understand?" Cagalli ordered and looked at the male blonde threatening.

"That's fine. Let's just see if they are the ones who arrive here first." Dearka shrugged with a small smirk on his face.



Kira was driven into a dark corner by two boys, his face became paler and there were big sweat drops on his face.

"What do you want from me?" He asked defensively.

"The golden ring." Replied an icy voice. The voice was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember whose voice was it.

"The golden ring?" Kira's eyes widened when he looked at his ring finger. The ring was there, he was the one who kept the ring. "No way, forget it." H shook his head.

"Come on boy, don't force us to use violence with you." The voice demanded.

"Never, why don't you go and find the rings yourselves?" Kira shook his head furiously. His eyes were burning with anger, the gentle glint in those were vanishing.

"Don't be nosey! Give us the ring or else I will have to..." But the boy was cut off by a kick from Kira. Then he ran out pushing the partner of the boy hard. When he was out of the darkness, he saw the boys' face, no one unknown, they were Yuuna and his fellow.

"So, it's you." Kira looked at them with disgust. But when he turned back, there were six more boys standing in front of him. "You are... also his fellow?" Kira asked, blinked and blinked. He gulped. There were so many of them, how could he handle that?

"**Get him!" **Yuuna growled angrily. In no time the boys launched to Kira with their clenching fists, they were ready to deliver Kira to the hospital. But Kira was the ultimate coordinator after all, he dodged every attack easily, but unable to get out of the crowd surrounding him.

"Quickly! Get him and the ring!" Yuuna kept shouting at his fellows, but he didn't do anything himself. The boys attacked faster and faster, and Kira was getting tired of dodging the attacks. However, he didn't fight back, because he didn't want to hurt them, and the rules of the school didn't allow the students to fight. A redhead standing behind him caught him off guard and gave him hard kick from behind. Kira turned around and parried the blow successfully, but the five others caught their chance and gave Kira rapid kicks making him didn't know where to dodge or to parry. When Kira was about fall from the attacks, someone jumped into the gap between Kira and the boys parrying every attack for Kira.

"Bullying a student, you all will have to be out of this school. I will report this to the principal."

"Athrun!" Kira's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. It was his best friend, the blue haired coordinator who saved him.

"Only if you are alive." Yuuna replied smirking. "Get him." He commanded slightly, but inside, he was worried that his fellows wouldn't be able to knock Athrun out easily.

"The principal would allow us to fight in order to defend ourselves, you don't have to worry about the rules." Athrun told Kira before launching at the boys. Kira nodded and got up, he had to fight or else he would be beaten up like a pulp, then the ring...

"Ridiculous! You two can handle us all?" On of the boys laughed out loud, right before he received a punch from Athrun. He jumped up and down, moved to the left and the right, low kicks and rapid punches, Athrun sure looked like a professional fighter. Kira got out of the crowd and grabbed Yuuna's collar easily as if he was taking the money out from his pocket.

"Tell them to stop now and get lost, or else I will turn you into a pulp." Kira lowered his voice so that it became some sounds like the lion's growl.

"O... Okay." Yuuna shivered like a rabbit being caught by the wolf. "Guys, retreat." He shouted to his fellows, so they immediately stopped. Kira release Yuuna after leaving him a warning:

"Never try to be so tough, of else..." He left the sentence unfinished. Yuuna gulped and gritted his teeth.

"_You just wait!" _He thought and retreated boiling with suppressed anger.

"Phew, that was a close one." Athrun swept a sweat drop on his forehead in relief. "You sure looked really scary."

"I do?" Kira smiled, he got his normal face back again.

"Sure. If you hadn't threatened Yuuna to stop, then... yeah, we would have been in great danger." Athrun grinned toothily.

"Uhm, Athrun? How were you able to come here and rescue me just in time?" Kira asked his friend.

"Well, I was on the second floor of block A looking for the ring while I stared out and saw someone bullying a boy. I really didn't know it was you. But I have my responsibility to take care of the students, so I ran down to help that boy out. To my surprise, it was you. Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because I don't want to go against the rules." Kira smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Idiot. Of course you can't start a fight, but to defend yourself is okay." Athrun patted Kira's back and said.

"I know. Now shall we set off?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but this time maybe we should go together. His gang may return and take revenge on us if we go alone." Athrun suggested thoughtfully.

"I agree." Was Kira reply. They went searching the whole school for the entire afternoon, but to their disappointment, they couldn't find anything. Where did that devious Dearka hide all the rings left? It was 5:00 pm already.

"Guys, until now, we haven't received any rings from you guys, and the time is up already. What a pity, huh? But don't worry, I will give you five more minutes, go around and look for the rings again or you will miss the award." Dearka announced on the loudspeaker.

"Sheesh, what shall we do now?" Kira grunted, tears were forming in his eyes, threatening to fall at anytime.

"Wait a minute! Don't cry Kira. Let's look back together, maybe we our goddess of luck will smile with us at the very time?" Athrun tried his best to prevent Kira from crying when the contest was not over yet. Kira only shrugged disappointingly.

"Hey, I have an idea." Athrun suddenly slap his forehead.

"Huh?" Kira looked at his friend questioningly.

"Dearka is the most devious guy in the world, right? So maybe he hid the rings at the most unexpected place." He continued.

"Such as?"

"Come on use your brain." Athrun smirk.

"Let's see. Ah, I get it, the Council's room, isn't it?" Kira asked back with a bright grin on his face although his eyes were still full of water.

"It is. Let's go there." Athrun nodded and rushed to the Council's room with Kira alongside. One minute later, they were standing at the door panting.

"Hello, guys. Have you two gotten the rings?" Dearka greeted with a grin.

"No, Dearka, but can you let us see the room for a second?" Athrun asked while Kira studying the blonde standing in front of him.

"Oh, I... I..." Dearka stuttered. He had never thought about the situation he was facing.

"You said that the rings can be anywhere in the school, didn't you?" Athrun snapped, and not waiting for the blonde's admission, he dashed into the room.

"Oh my god!" Kira held his mouth in disbelief. In front of his eyes were... ten golden rings? Lying on the table? That obvious? So whoever comes to the room would take them without difficulty? **Unbelievable!**

"Heh heh, there, you have them. Just in time." Dearka laughed at Kira's tense face. "So that's why it is very hard to find the rings in the entire school, but none of you have gone here to take these. My plan is so great!"

**Bop!** Two punches from the two boys landed on his face perfectly.

"You... **Bastard!**" Athrun growled.

"Ouch, that hurts." He whined and touched his sore cheeks. "But anyway, give me a second guys." He frowned and held the microphone up:

"Everybody? At the very time, we've got the winners. They are Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato. Please return to your home and have dinner with your family, the golden rings are yours. Thank you for attending this." He announced evilly.

"Now tell me, what will we have?" Athrun demanded coldly. His eyes were flashing like a wolf's.

"Hey hey, don't be so impatient. You will know your prize this evening. Go to the Memories cafe tonight. I will be there to welcome you two." Dearka smile mysteriously. The two boys blinked.

"Oh, and remember to dress well, because you will definitely meet your loves tonight." Dearka reminded still smiling.

"Tell us or..." But Athrun was cut off by Kira. "Okay, we will be there." Then he winked at the furious Athrun. And not waiting for his best buddy's reaction, he dragged Athrun out.

"See for yourself tonight." Kira chuckled as mysteriously as Dearka. Then he jumped into his car driving away leaving Athrun standing dumbfounds behind.

"Geez, I wonder what are they plotting." He sighed then returned home in his comfortable car.

From the glass window of the Council's room, a pink haired girl was smiling.

"Shall we come home now? Prepare for the date tonight?" Lacus grinned at her best friend but found her tapping her forehead thoughtfully.

"Are you okay?" Lacus asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering if I should go tonight." The blonde gazed blankly at the window.

"Oh come on. You are in anyway. Don't worry about it. It's Valentine day today, right?" Dearka jumped out from behind the curtain and patted Cagalli's back. "Milly and I are coming, too, so don't worry. Just go home and get ready. I will give you two a lift."

"Let's go home, Cagalli." Lacus grinned and dragged Cagalli to the car park with Dearka and Miriallia following.



Valentine evening... At Memories cafe...

"Finally we are here." Smiled and excited Kira.

"Yeah, it's a 'we'. I was doing my Physics homework when you came and dragged me here without my permission." Replied an annoyed Athrun.

"Look, Athrun, this is Valentine, right? So having a date out is not a bad idea at all, don't you think so." Kira turned to his best buddy grinning. Athrun just sighed and came into the cafe with weariness, but he immediately stopped when he saw a pink haired girl running to him.

"Oh no, not her again." Athrun grunted holding his head. The girl was running toward him at maximum speed, yelling "Athie Poo!" He turned his head to his horrified best buddy:

"Is she the other prize?"

"I... I don't think Dearka is that stupid." Kira gulped and was ready to run for his life. But Athrun stopped him and used him as his shield before Kira could run away. So instead of hugging her beloved, she hugged Kira, and because her eyes were still closed, she thought it was her 'Athie Poo'.

"Oh, I love you. Let's go have some drink." Meanwhile, Athrun tip-toed away as quietly as a cat.

"Let... Let go of me." Kira mumbled shivering. When she realized he wasn't her 'Athie Poo', she opened her eyes immediately and let go of Kira.

"Who the hell are you? Where is my Athie Poo?" She asked him arrogantly.

"I... I don't know." Kira shrugged, he was still shivering. The girl left Kira went looking for her love.

"Phew, you saved me, Kira" Athrun came out from the men's toilet nearby. But Kira was shivering, and he was about to cry. (Sorry Kira, but I like your face when you cry.)

"Now now, Lacus's here, remember? So don't cry Kira. I'm so sorry about earlier, but she was so scary, it was as if she wanted to devour me." Athrun apologized and rubbed Kira's back gently.

"Hey you guys, what took you so long? We have been waiting for you two for hours." Called a male voice.

"Dearka?" Athrun tilted his head up. "We almost lost our lives. Hey, is Campbell the prize that you said?" Athrun growled, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"No of course not. Who the hell told you that?" Dearka's eyes widened in surprise. Even if he was the stupidest guy on the world, he would never invite Mia Campbell to that event.

"Good." Athrun gave a sigh of relief. "Then what will we receive?"

"Ah, about that, Kira, go to table number 3, and Athrun, you go to table number 9." Dearka demanded. "You will see your date there. Don't waste your precious time here, go there. And have a good time." He smiled sincerely. Well, that was the first time in his life he be so sensible. When the two left for their date, a brown haired girl pulled his sleeve. He turned back and saw his girlfriend in her best form.

"Milly." He gasped.

"Thank you for saving me this morning, so tonight I will spend my time with you. But just for Valentine, okay?" She smiled sheepishly, her cheeks turned red cutely. He couldn't help but touched her face and caressed her cheek.

"Then, let's go." Then they left to enjoy their time together.



"Hello, Lacus." Kira grinned at his date waiting for him at the table. She grinned back and stood up.

"You are late, Kira." She greeted warmly. "Come sit here."

Kira nodded and went to the table. His terrible mind about the moment before vanished as he was filled with happiness.

"Today is Valentine, I... err..." Kira stuttered and took out a box from his pants pocket. He gave the box to Lacus, she gave a small smile, and then slowly and carefully opened the box.

"Oh." She gasped in surprise and happiness. Inside the box was the golden ring Kira got from the contest. "Thank you Kira."

Kira smiled and took the ring out and slipped it into her delicate ring finger.

"It's so beautiful." She commented, her eyes were full of bliss.

"Ehem, Lacus." Kira began with all of his bravery. "Will you be... my girlfriend?"

Lacus blinked, but she was happy, so she nodded with a slight blush on her face. Kira's eyes widened.

"Really? Am I not dreaming?" He asked himself, and his tears of happiness were threatening to fall. Lacus giggled at his reaction, then she pulled his face near hers, and pecked him on the cheek.

"No, you are not dreaming." She gave a cute smile, and they spent the evening happily together. Happy Valentine!



My, I almost forget the two main characters. Yeah, here goes Athrun and Cagalli!

"Although today's Valentine day, but... I don't want to betray my true love. Let's go back." Athrun mumbled to himself. But again, his sixth sense urged him to go and see the girl. He tried to fight against it, but finally, he lost to himself.

"Okay, it's not good to make a girl wait for you the whole evening, I would hurt her. So let's just go there and say sorry to her." He sighed defeated. Then he slowly walked to the table. There was a blonde waiting for him there. She was gazing at the window. Orb's night sight sure was wonderful, but the girl was even more beautiful. She was wearing a light green dress, and she had her hair tied up like a princess. Then she turned to the clock, sighed and stood up wanted to go home. But she was thinking something that she sat back and continued to stare out. He arrived at the table and cleared his throat:

"Excuse me."

She looked up, and Athrun wanted to faint. She was his girl in dream, Cagalli Yula Attha! She seemed shocked too, and her face turned red crimson.

"He... Hello Athrun." She gave him a small smile and pointed to the empty chair "Sit down please."

He did what she told him to like a robot. Having a date with Cagalli? **Incredible!**

"I'm sorry for arriving late." He smiled back, trying to be calm although his heart was beating crazily. But she didn't care, she just smiled and looked down to avoid his look.

"_My, she's extremely lovely in that dress." _He thought. Then the waiter arrived and broke the silence:

"What can I get for you?"

"I'd like a chocolate ice cream,please." They answered in unison, and then when they realized it, they immediately look down. The waiter chuckled at the young couple, then he asked:

"Anything else?"

"No thanks." Again, they said in unison. This time, they just smiled at each other shyly. The waiter nodded and went away to get their order.

"I..." Once more, they spoke in unison.

"What is it?" Athrun smiled at the girl sitting across him.

"You say first." She shook her head slightly and told him.

"Okay, then, I... err..." But he was cut off by the waiter. He brought their ice cream to the table, then left. Cagalli looked at Athrun questioningly. But he was staring at the window avoiding her eyes.

"_He looks drop dead gorgeous tonight. I want to say that I like him, but... How?"_ Cagalli wondered and picked the spoon up. They ate their ice cream in silence. Finally, Athrun looked up and commented:

"You look so beautiful tonight Cagalli."

"Really? Thank you." She blushed at his words, "But I think jeans and T-shirt fit me more."

"Then, why don't you wear those?" He asked surprisedly.

"_Because Lacus says I look more attractive in this dress."_ She thought. "Well, because Lacus forced me to."

Athrun blinked, then laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Cagalli pouted.

"Oh, nothing." His emerald eyes got a tic of winking at Cagalli. "You know, Cagalli, whatever you wear, you always look good with your smiling eyes and your blushing face." He used all of his bravery to say.

"Re... Really?" She blinked in happiness. He nodded, and then continued:

"Cagalli, do you know that since I first met you, my heart and my soul belong to you. My logical brain opens to copy any of your images, and my life was changed. However, I attend this not because that I know you will be my Valentine's date, but because of Kira. So I'm really happy that you are here with me." He took a deep breath before continued "Cagalli, I love you so much. Without you I'm incomplete. There are many girls that like me, I'm not proud saying so, but I don't care about them at all, only you. You are the one who shines my soul. Will you become my girlfriend? I can't make sure that I always make you laugh, but when you are sad, you can call me and I can be your handkerchief to wipe away your tears. I can't make sure I'm always with you, but I'm sure that whenever you need me, I will come to you." When he stopped, she was frozen. Her tears were falling down uncontrollably on her cheeks.

"I will protect you." He said firmly and waited for her reaction. She couldn't control herself anymore. Her amber orbs were sparkling, and she mumbled something.

"I... I'm so glad, Athrun. I... I love you, too." She said as her tears were falling faster and faster but she didn't even mind to wipe them away. He raised his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb and whispered:

"Don't cry, my Cagalli. You don't need to cry." But her tears kept forming in her eyes. He leaned forward and brushed her hair with his hand. "Please don't cry anymore, my angel. You know when you don't smile at me, I feel empty, and now when you cry, I feel like you are shattering my heart."

She smiled the brightest smile and then suggested: "Let's go somewhere."

"Okay, so where would you like to go?" He asked smiling back.

"To the river."

He nodded and stood up, she also stood up and they left for the river. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the river bank. It was a really romantic place for lovers. But strangely, there were only them at the river that evening. They came out of Athrun's car and sat on the grass. She rested her head on his firm shoulder, and he dived his hand into her silky golden hair. They sat in their pure bliss for hours, not wanting to leave.

"I didn't think that this would someday come true." She whispered. He stroked her hair gently and answered:

"So do I. But you don't need to worry, I will be with you." Then he lowered his head to peck on her forehead. Then he nuzzled his head into her hair. She giggled:

"That tickles."

He tilted his head up and looked straight into her eyes. She turned around to face him, and then they brought their lips near each other's, and finally start a chaste kiss. The fireflies were surrounding them and made the night bright, just like Athrun and Cagalli's meaning to the other's life.

The end.

Tip:

Writer: "Well done everybody."

Dearka: "Why did you make me suffer three punches? That's unfair!"

Miriallia: "Dearka, it serves you right. Stop complaining."

Writer: "Except for Dearka, is everyone satisfied with this?"

Kira: "I'm not."

Writer: "Tell me what the matter is"

Kira: "One, you made me cry all along the story, two, you made Mia Campbell hugged me, and three, why was my moment with Lacus so short?"

Writer: "Oh, so you are jealous of Athrun and Cagalli?"

Kira: "**No!**"

Writer: "Good. About the crying problem, I promise you next time I won't make you cry that much. And about the lovers' problem, well, next time, okay?"

Kira: "..." (Nodded)

Writer: "Then, no more complains? Good, see you all next time. Hope you all have a good time, especially Athrun and Cagalli (my favorite characters)"

Athrun and Cagalli: "Thanks"



A/N: Thank you for reading this fic. Please review for me. Thanks.


End file.
